


I Can Wait (ON HIATUS UNTIL 2018)

by edith681



Category: Original Work
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-27
Updated: 2017-04-27
Packaged: 2018-10-24 18:30:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 831
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10747383
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/edith681/pseuds/edith681





	1. I Can Wait: Introduction

CHARACTERS

RAQUEL GRANT

LINDA ANN HENDRICKSON

DUCK LEWIS (DONALD UMBRIDGE CAMERON KENTON LEWIS)

CRAY FICHER

REGGIE BIRD

CHESTER TUCSON

ERIC LOUIS SAMSON

MATTHEW CRAIG HENDRICKSON

Raquel and her best friend, Linda, are two young princesses looking for their princes in a world of toads, trolls, and three-headed dogs. (In the metaphorical sense, of course.) Then five unlikely heroes come into their lives-Duck, Cray, Reggie, Chester, and Eric. Along with Raquel's developing crush on Linda's older brother, Matthew, the girls now have a small handful of guys to choose from. But there is only one true hero for each of them. Who among the boys will break the girls' hearts or have their hearts broken? Who is the knight in shining armour? Or will the girls find love in an unlikely place?

I CAN WAIT

LINDA

My mom once said there are too many princesses in the world and not enough princes. This is the story of how me and my best friend, Raquel, found ours.

INTRODUCTION

LINDA

Me and Raquel like to watch The Bachelor. In fact, it's our favorite show. And The Bachelorette. We watch them both. Raquel once told me that finding the perfect guy was like being on that show. There were a lot of tests-every conversation, every date, even every smile at each other is a test. But in the end, there's only one perfect guy for you. It wasn't that I didn't believe her, it's just I never really exactly quite understood what she was talking about. I asked her to explain it. She said I can't really understand it until I feel it. And now, I feel it!


	2. I Can Wait: Chapter 1

CHAPTER 1

RAQUEL

The first thing I found out when I came back from summer vacation was that Linda had a new pet. She met me as soon as I hopped out of the RV.

My mom told me to help unload the RV first, so Linda grabbed several bags and helped me. Then she grabbed my hand, and I called goodbye to my mom as she dragged me towards the house.

"Wait here," she said, right outside her front door. I waited while she ran inside and said something to her mother, which turned into a quiet argument. I caught a few words like "outside", "jump", and "escape". I figured they were talking about Kelly. Linda's mother never let her bring her chameleon outside because she was afraid the animal would escape.

Finally Linda came back outside. "You have to come in," she told me. I followed her to her room.

"Linda, close the door," called Linda's mother from the kitchen.

"Can I leave it open until lunch?" asked Linda.

"All right," said Miss Hendrickson.

"You should stay for lunch," Linda told me.

"I'll ask my mom," I promised her.

Linda opened her bedroom door and led me inside. "Okay, you have to be quiet," she said, almost in a whisper. She led me over to a tank. There was nothing inside.

"This isn't Kelly's tank," I said. It wasn't even the same tank. "What happened to Kelly?"

"She...passed," whispered Linda.

"I'm sorry, Linda," I said. "When did it happen?"

"Last month. One day I came home from the swimming pool with Jason and she wasn't moving. I cried a little bit, but I tried not to let it ruin my summer. Then one day my mom came home and said she had a surprise for me."

"Whatever's in the tank?" I guessed.

She smiled and nodded.

"Okay, so where is your new pet?"

"In his cave. Just wait until he comes out. I don't want to bother him." We stood there and waited. It felt like we had been waiting for hours by the time he came out, but I bet it was only a few minutes.

Finally we saw a hairy leg. I gave Linda a puzzled look, then gaped as the animal emerged. "Linda!" I breathed quietly. It was a tarantula.

"Like him?" she asked and I nodded. I had always wanted a pet tarantula, and now my best friend had one. "Isn't he great?"

I told her he was excellent, and then she asked if I wanted to hold him. "Definately," I said.

"Keep quiet, you might scare him," she reminded me. As she reached into the tank, she said,"His name is Legs."

"Good name," I said, still watching the spider.

She picked him up and showed me how to hold him.

"I can't even believe your mom got you a tarantula. I thought she hated spiders."

"She does. That's why she says I have to keep him in my room. I don't even take him out of the tank that often." She sniffed the air. It smelled like soup. "Come on," she said, holding her hands out for Legs. "We better wash up for lunch." As soon as the spider was back where he belonged and the top was on the tank, we did just that.

**NEU-before July 2017**


End file.
